disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hoofdzaak
"Hoofdzaak" is de derde aflevering van het eerste seizoen van Gravity Falls. Beschrijving Mabel en Dipper ontdekken in de kelder van Oom Stan een aantal wassen beelden van beroemdheden. Mabel komt tot de ontdekking dat ze zelf ook een begaafd wassenbeeldenkunstenares is en maakt een replica van Oom Stan van wat restjes was. Samenvatting De aflevering begint in de Raadselschuur waar Dipper en Mabel naar het programma Kwek-tective kijken. Soes komt binnenstormen en wil ze laten zien wat hij heeft gevonden tijdens het schoonmaken. Ze openen het en ontdekken een verborgen wassenbeeldenmuseum. Mabel vindt dat de beelden net echt lijken, en Dipper zegt dat een dat niet is. Het is eigenlijk ome Stan die hun laat schrikken, en rennen vervolgens bang weg. Ome Stan laat ze het wassenbeeldenmuseum zien. Hij vertel over hoe het een van de populairste attracties was, tot hij het vergat. Hij ziet dan wassen Abraham Lincoln, die gesmolten is door de zon. Hij geeft dan wassen John Wilkes Booth de schuld dat hij de lamellen had geopend. Mabel stelt voor om een nieuwe wassenbeeld te maken om deze te vervangen. Stan vindt Mabel's idee goed en laat haar een beeld maken. Mabel denkt na over ideeën voor haar nieuwe wassenbeeld. Haar eerste idee is een meisje dat halfelfjesprinses is en half paardenelfjesprinses. Dipper geeft een idee dat ze misschien iets echts moet maken en Mabel tekent een poffertje met mega armen. Dipper komt dan met het idee om iemand uit haar familie te tekenen. Mabel komt dan met het idee om Stan te beeldhouwen, als hij de kamer in komt om zijn broek te zoeken. Als zij klaar is, vindt Stan het een geweldig idee en verklaart het wassenbeeldenmuseum weer helemaal terug is. De volgende dag is de grote heropening van het wassenbeeldenmuseum. Er is een kleine persconferentie waar Mabel vragen beantwoord. Een verslaggeefster vraagt waar de pizza die beloofd was op de flyers is. Stan beweert dat het een typfout is, sluit de persconferentie, gooit een rookbom en rent weg met het entreegeld. De gasten verlaten woedend omdat er geen gratis pizza is. Mabel vond dat het goed ging. Die avond is hij het geld van de heropening aan het tellen. Hij zegt tegen de tweeling dat ze zich moet verfrissen want ze hebben morgen een lange dag. Oom Stan gaat zitten om Kwek-tective te kijken met zijn wassen Stan terwijl Dipper en Mabel hun tanden aan het poetsen zijn. Stan gaat naar de badkamer, maar als hij terug komt, vindt hij het onthoofde lichaam van wassen Stan. Geschrokken belt hij Sheriff Blubs en Agent Durland, maar ze beweren dat de zaak onlosbaar is. Dipper gelooft dat hij de zaak kan oplossen en neemt de taak op zich, ondanks dat de agenten denken dat het verspilde tijd is. Hij en Mabel komen met een lijst van verdachten. Dipper zegt dat het een maand kan duren voordat ze een eerste aanwijzing vinden. Mabel vindt een eerste aanwijzing, ze ziet een voetafdruk dat leidt naar een bijl waar ze van denken dat het het moordwapen is. Mabel realiseert zich dat het de bijl van Stoere Dan kan zijn. Ze gaan met de bijl naar Soes die zegt dat Stoere Dan altijd in de heftige motortent verderop is. Dipper en Mabel gaan naar de motortent genaamd Skull Fracture en gebruiken vervalsde identiteitsbewijzen. Mabel gaat praten met een van de klanten terwijl Dipper naar Stoere Dan gaat om te ondervragen. Stoere Dan heeft bewijs dat hij niet de moordenaar is en zegt ook dat de bijl linkshandig is terwijl hij alleen de mannelijke, rechter hand gebruikt. De tweeling gaan hun lijst van verdachten af om te kijken wie linkshandig is. Als ze alle verdachten hebben gehad blijven ze bij één iemand over op de lijst, Harry Hardnekkig die eigenaar is van de Gravity Falls Roddelaar. De tweeling halen Sheriff Blubs en Agent Durland erbij om Harry's kantoor binnen te vallen, maar hij heeft ook bewijs dat hij niet de moordenaar is. Dipper gelooft dat Harry wel schuldig moet wezen. Harry vertelt dat hij aan het zoenen was met een kartonnen Shandra Jiminez. Dipper vertelt dat Blubs naar vingerafdrukken op de bijl moeten zoeken. Hij zegt dat er geen zijn, wat de tweeling verbaasd en beschaamd laat. We zien dan Stan die een begrafenis voor zijn wassenbeeld houdt, Dipper, Mabel en Soes zijn ook aanwezig samen met de andere wassenbeelden die achter hun zit. Stan rent huilend naar buiten, Dipper ziet dat wassen Stan een gat in zijn schoen heeft. Hij plakt de aanwijzingen aan elkaar en realiseert zich dat de moordenaars de wassenbeelden moeten zijn, de wassenbeelden komen tot leven en dreigen de tweeling te vermoorden. Mabel vraagt of ze magisch zijn maar wassen Sherlock Holmes legt uit dat ze vervloekt zijn en alleen tot leven komen bij een wassende maan. Hij vertelt hoe ze een attractie 10 jaar geleden waren overdag in de Raadselschuur, maar de vrijheid hadden om te doen wat ze wouden 's nachts. Totdat ze geen geld meer opleverden, wat ervoor zorgde dat Stan ze opsloot en hun vergat. Nadat ze uit de opslag werden gehaald wouden ze hem als wraak vermoorden, maar onthoofden zijn wassenbeeld per ongeluk. De wassenbeelden vallen dan de tweeling aan, Dipper heeft een zwaardgevecht met wassen Sherlock Holmes en lokt hem naar buiten, die vervolgens smelt in de zon. Mabel komt van de andere wassenbeelden af door ze in de openhaard te gooien. Ome Stan komt binnenlopen en bedankt de tweeling voor het vinden van zijn wassen hoofd. Mabel zegt dat ze 99% zeker is dat alle wassenbeelden gesloopt zijn, maar wassen Larry King is nog steeds in de ventilatieschacht. Tijdens de credits zien we een Mabel die niet weet welke trui ze aan moet, de paarse of de gele met een lama. Ze vraagt aan Dipper welke trui ze moet kiezen, wat ze niet weet is dat wassen Larry King door de schacht kijkt en stelt voor om de gele lama trui te nemen. Mabel denkt dat Dipper haar hoorde en bedankt hem, terwijl Dipper verbaasd rondkijkt. Credits *'Geschreven door:' **Aury Wallington **Alex Hirsch *'Geregisseerd door:' **John Aoshima *'Storyboards door:' **Tyler Chen **Erik Fountain **Niki Yang Universum de:Stan verliert den Kopf en:Headhunters pl:Headhunters pt-br:Caçadores de Cabeças